The pains of victory
by Teegs Draco stalker
Summary: This is well... your average... Well... Read it and enjoy. Please leave a review if you wish. Constructive critisim is always loved ^^


Teegs: It is generic, cheesy, and probably over done beyond what I could read. But here it is. The one little thing I wrote in the mists of tired boredom. This will not be more then what is shown here. I repeat, this is plot less. But bare with me I might actually have something to follow this...

~*~*~

"The pains of victory."

A clash of thunder and the rumbling of the ground below her feet brought her mind back to reality. Jumping slightly her back muscles tensed and she held the robe tighter to her body. Dark thoughts creped into her mind as she once again began to watch the lake in front of her. 

Winds had brought large waves to torment the once calm waters of the dark mass. They viciously slammed against the shore and the cliff she was standing on. Rain added it's own blurred effects and made the lake look like a hurricane maneuvering the ocean as it pleased.

The rain was cold as well. The robe she used to stay warm had soaked through and no longer offered the great comfort it once did. Even though the ice-cold rain was beating down on her, she stayed determined in her thoughts.

The once bushy hair she had turned to wet curls around her face. And small pieces of hair stuck to her dripping wet cheeks. She watched the clouds above highlighted with lightning flashes. Making the details of the clouds show for briefly for periods at a time. 

The girl found this to be ironic and tormenting. The storm seemed only to worsen by the minute and so was the gloom she was to soon face. This would be her last time at the school she grew to love. This would be the final night to be at this time in her life.   
  
The war may be over and the one who destroyed her teenage years was finally defeated. Her best friend was able to live, barely, through it. Unfortunately, she had to lose another great friend for that same feat to happen.   
  
Small tears dripped down her face, mingling nicely with the rain. No one out here would see her cry and even if they saw her, the rain covered it all. The tears flowed freely now as the memories of him came through clearly.  
  
"Ron, No!"  
  
The voice of her friend echoed in her mind. How he tried to stop Ron from doing what he did. Risking his own life and saving another. He was so brave and so dumb. Cursing under her breath the girl damned Ron's fault of never backing down. Ron lost his life to save his friend. History had repeated it self. And in her eyes too soon. It was this sacrifice that saved Harry Potter and her. His love and friendship caused a counter curse like once before.

Spells were thrown in every direction. Ron's body fell to the ground and was limp. Harry battled more fiercely then she had ever seen him. Power emerged from Harry of such immense velocity, that it was frightening. She just remembers running to Ron's side begging for him to live. He never responded.

More tears came unnoticed as she remembered how she survived. Ron was dead and she wanted nothing more then to stay by his body. But someone pulled her forcibly away, harshly. His grip was strong enough to tare her from her friend. 

As they landed, the air was knocked from her lungs. Like in the memory she could feel the strong arms around her again. They were holding her tightly now. Clasping her around the waist. And how an attack was aimed at her. How it went to the spot she was.... She opened her eyes and saw lightning strike the lake. She closed them falling back into memory.

  
"I won't let nothing happen to you."  
  
The voiced mixed with that from her memory. Finally, she could not hold her ground no longer. Her knees went weak and she fell slightly forward. The pain was too much and she choked on her own sobs. The arms turned her around and held her close to his chest. She gripped his soaked robe. Alone, he held her up. Alone, he was her only comfort.   
  
He allowed her to cry there in his hold. Rain had soaked his head. His lips touched the top of her head as he stroked her back soothingly.   
  
"I won't let anything ever happen, I promise you that."

His voice was softer than it normally was. A cold wet nose nuzzled into his neck. Warm breath sent a shiver down his nerves.   
  
"Why... Why did he have to do it..."

The shake in her voice troubled him and he held her closer. Sniffling, loudly, her knees went weak again and he felt her body grow closer to the ground. He followed and kneeled on the ground. The girl cried into his chest as the rain drowned her cry.  
  
"He did it because he loved you. He did it because he had to. He needed to protect those he most cared about... He was a good man."  
  
These words were not normally heard from him. Watching her cry more softly now he held her as tight as he could. Never in his life has he ever said those words.   
  
"Ron did as I should have, would have, for you my Hermione. I'm sorry I couldn't get there fast enough. I'm sorry he had to die, because I had to deal with my father. Forgive me Hermione... forgive me..."  
  
It was the boys' turn to cry. Hermione tilted up her head to see him crying. His eyes were closed tightly and his hair had gone wild around his face. Years ago she would have never saw him this way. He was innocent and vulnerable...   
  
"Don't be so hard on yourself... you saved me as well..."  
  
Her own tears had started to flow again and he continued to not look into her face. Finally, he opened his eyes and faced her as a warm hand glide through his hair. Removing the pale streaks from his line of sight. He saw her clearly.   
  
In her eyes and expression he reminisced in why he loved her. Eyes locked and a small smile crept on her face.   
  
" At least you survived... What would I have done if I lost you too?"  
  
She whispered, then leaned in and their mouths touched. Soft and warm, like they both new so well. The rain around them no longer mattered. Just this small simple kissed warmed them completely.

He looked up at her, eye red from the guilt he wept. She turned slightly to the lake again and just held him close.   
  
"I wouldn't want to lose another person I loved...." 

Her tears threatened to surface as the familiar tingle started in her nose again.   
  
"You won't lose me Hermione... My father won't be there to stop us anymore..."  


The heart in her chest started to pound again as she remembered the after math of it all. Harry was besides Ron, cradling him as he mourned his friend. Voldemort had fallen to the ground and his fellow death eaters were taken away. Lucius Malfoy was cold, dead, and forgotten. The only one that grieved for him was his wife.   
  
"I destroyed him... He can't harm the girl I love..."  
  
The angry eyes of his father pushed him to far. He was aiming at Hermione and he could not stand for this. Sure, he could torture his own son, that was fine. The pain was better aimed at him; not others he knew didn't deserve it. Years of anger and plotted revenge took hold as he raised his wand. Spouting out the curse, he watched his father fall. The anger in his eye now turned to shock. And a smile of triumph on the one who killed him, his own son.   
  
Then, he remembered how fragile and out in the open Hermione was. Noticing her cradling a boy with red hair. He remembered thinking... 

"Weasly..." 

In the past he said it aloud and in the present as well. Hermione started to weep again. He held her tight and he felt her grip onto his arm. He had saved her from Voldemort's only attack towards her. He pulled her from Ron. Even now he would let Hermione cling to him with his arms as protection.   
  
They both remembered how Harry's final anger was broken and Voldemort went flying into the wall behind him. It was over and so was the school year.

"'Hermione, we should go back if you have said your final good bye..."

He knew this is why she had come here in the first place.   
  
"Harry is waiting for us... He asked me to come get you... "  
  
"Harry asked you?"  
  
She watched him nod as she gave one last sniffled response.   
  
"I've given him my thanks and good bye..."  
  
Ron would never leave her heart. It was his bravery, Harry's, and Draco's all combined that saved the wizarding world. He would always be her best friend at heart.   
  
The two shadows of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger scurried up the front lawn. They were greeted by a less than happy Harry. He gave Hermione a giant hug and stayed there for a moment. He looked over to Draco who was patiently waiting for them to part. Moving back, Harry gave Draco a small smile. Course Draco put his arm around Hermione.

Harry looked at him with new respect. The guy had won Hermione's heart and fought with them against the death eaters.   
  
"The graduation is about to begin we should get inside about now..."  
  
The new crew entered into the hall. The War had caused the schoolhouses to finally unite. Harry looked ahead to see the missing teachers. Snape, Hagrid, and even Madame hooch were among the missing.   
  
The final feast was mostly sad for those graduating this year, but also for the school. They all went up to receive the final paper, telling them they had graduated. The final speech from Dumbledore was bittersweet. He remembered all those that had died this year and gave his final good bye to the students.   
  
"...Hope to see you all in the future doing great things."


End file.
